


Happy New Year

by Nikoleta



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, New Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoleta/pseuds/Nikoleta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki spends the New Year at Stark Tower. Really short ficlet/drabble. No plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year Frostiron Shippers!!!!

"You’re supposed to be wearing polka dots," Tony pouted disapprovingly at Loki’s usual attire. 

"And why should I wear such disastrous fashion choice?"

"It’s New Year’s Eve. Supposed to give you good luck or something," Tony mumbled as he prepared two glasses of red wine. He heard Loki give a sigh of relief as he plopped down the couch overlooking the city. 

It was New Year’s Eve, and Tony Stark decided to spend the night with his… well, he didn’t have a term for what Loki is to him yet. Anyway, this was the first time in his whole life that he decided to spend it at home - or rather, in Stark Tower, which is kind of like his home anyway - rather than in some tux-and-dress party. 

Tony sat down beside him, and they both looked down at New York. 

Loki spoke up, continuing their previous conversation, “And whose idea was that?”

Tony shrugged, “It was some superstition someone made long ago.”

"I’m a god," Loki pointed out.  _No you’re not,_ Tony thought as he sipped. “I can make any rule I want.”

"Even if it’s something like…  _fashion_?” Tony frowned as he turned to look at Loki. A smile began to work its way into their lips. 

Loki decided to play along. “ _Especially_ fashion, Stark.”

Tony laughed at that. “Happy New Year, asshole.”


End file.
